This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Molecular Biology Core will provide all COBRE scientists with technical support, state-of-the-art equipment, and essential molecular biology reagents, so that experiments that require a molecular biology approach can be carried out in a cost-effective way. The facilities provided and maintained by the Core include an ABI Prism 3100 Genetic Analyzer for DNA sequencing, two real-time PCR machines, a Biomek FX Assay Work Station (liquid dispenser), five thermocyclers for polymerase chain reaction, and other commonly used molecular biology equipment, such as an imaging system with the capability for densitometry analysis, bacteria incubators, and ultracentrifuges. The Core is responsible for maintaining and training researchers to use these facilities. In addition, the Core maintains inventory databases for probes, primers, antibodies, cell lines, mouse tissues, and plasmids, which can be shared by COBRE investigators.